blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleshstitched (5e Race)
Fleshstitched An entrancing song was playing that night, in the tavern, with the sounds I heard being unlike any instrument I had heard before. A large crowd had gathered around a table, to which I had to push through to see the source of it all. A short man with odd anatomy, vibrant colors, and a single eye, appeared to be singing. Yet, despite that, there were no words to be heard, just noise. When he had finished his symphony, as the tavern-goers tried to give some charity to the man, his little form just bowed and hopped off the table, saying something along the lines of "the world wills me to perform, so I do." -''Davus Chei, elven bartender, meeting one of the many melodian bards in the world'' Sewn Souls Fleshstitched are constructs created from a combination of body parts, inorganic material, and souls of the living. Most fleshstitched are crafted by powerful wizards to be their loyal servants, given enough of a personality and mind to perform tasks they are commanded to. The difference between a fleshstitched and a flesh golem is usually in this glimpse of a personality; while a flesh golem is typically going to be almost mindless, a fleshstitched can oftentimes take on a life of its own, acting as though a person would. Uneven Forms While a fleshstitched created by a master who knows exactly what they're doing may appear similar to a still-living being of the race they predominantly are made of, those less experienced that create fleshstitched can make mistakes in a fleshstitched's form. These mistakes may include their figures varying from slightly oversized or undersized appendages or patches of various skin colors, to different tinted eyes, and even hair of varying hues. At your option, you may choose to roll on the following table, or choose one of the results below, to determine how your fleshstitched character is constructed. Insomniacs by Nature Wicklings are better at conserving their energy compared to most other races, needing very little sleep to function. Due to this constant conservation, many of them appear to constantly be drowsy and slow, but in reality they are saving their energy for when they really need it. Due to this heightened ability to ignore the need to sleep for a period of time, combined with their natural drive to learn more about evils, and a natural light source at all times, many wicklings choose to read about occult or otherwise evil topics, at night. Fleshstitched Names Wicklings tend to combine two shorter names into one name split by a hyphen, including the same name repeated twice, with their flame slightly growing as they say the second name. A few wicklings choose to add a prefix to the end of their shorter name, with -ol for male wicklings, and -ai for female wicklings. Male Wickling Names: '''Boz, Der, Gras, Kro, Nos, Oz, Rar, Val '''Female Wickling Names: '''Aja, Doe, Izze, Krai, Mir, Oiza, Vee, Xis Fleshstitched Traits Your fleshtitched character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Fleshstitched are artificially created as mature adults. The magic that holds one together slowly drains away over time, typically lasting only half a century or so. ''Alignment.'' Many fleshstitched tend to listen to commands, due to being created as servants, having most tend towards lawful alignments. ''Size.'' Fleshstitched are usually made from the body parts of adults, making their height fluctuate between 4 to 8 feet tall, and can vary hugely in weight, as well. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Living Construct.'' Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state and are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. ''Languages.'' You can speak, read, and write Common, and one language of your choice. Fleshstitched typically speak the language of either their creator, or the language used by their predominant race. ''Subrace. You are predominantly constructed out of one race or material, compared to all other parts making you up. Choose from being mostly draconic, dwarvish, elvish, fiendish, gnomish, halfling, human, inorganic or orcish. Draconic You are mostly made of draconic parts. This might mean that you are predominantly a dragonborn, or perhaps you have parts of other similar draconic races, such as true dragons or kobolds, making you up. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Draconic Form. ''Choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. You are mostly constructed from draconic beings relating to that damage type, granting you resistance to that damage type. ''Dragon's Magic. ''You know the fire bolt cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the chromatic orb spell without material components once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you cast either of these spells, you substitute the normal damage type for the same damage type you chose for your Draconic Form trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Dwarvish You are mostly made of dwarvish parts. You might be primarily made of regular dwarves, or you may have parts of the underdark's duergar sewn to your flesh. The common nature of the dwarves easily shows through you, despite being constructed. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. '''''Darkvision. Your eyes are accustomed to life underground, giving you superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarvish Tool Proficiency. ''You gain proficiency with one of the following artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. ''Stubbornness. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened, and when making a Charisma (Persuasion) check to convince someone you are right in an argument, you are considered proficient in the Persuasion skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Elvish You are made primarily of elvish parts. Despite the many subraces of elves that exist in the world, the bodies of all elves are naturally graceful and agile. You might be primarily made of the more common variants of elves, or you may have a more rare touch of drow or eladrin making you up. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. Your eyes are used to gazing in nights and twilight, giving you superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Elvish Grace. ''Your base walking speed increases from 25 feet to 30 feet. ''Fey Ancestry. ''that goes here Fiendish You are mostly constructed from fiendish parts. You may be made of humanoids with fiendish taint in them, or have parts of true fiends making up your body. Due to being constructed, you lack the inherently evil nature of fiends, though their influence may corrupt your mind. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. Your eyes are used to the darkness of the Nine Hells or the Abyss, giving you superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fiendish Resistance. ''You have resistance to fire damage. ''Hellish Influence. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to knowledge on fiends, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Gnomish Most of your body is made of gnomish pieces. You might be primarily made of surface-dwelling gnomes, or perhaps bits of the underdark's deep gnomes make up your form. Small bits of goblin or other similar small pieces may also make up bits of your body. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Size Decrease. ''Gnomish fleshstitched are smaller than most other fleshstitched, and weigh much less. Your size is Small. ''Darkvision. Your eyes are accustomed to life underground, giving you superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Constructed Cunning. ''You have advantage on all Intelligence saving throws against magic. Halfling Most of your body is made of pieces of halflings. You may have bits of dwarvish parts in you, similarly to a stout halfling, or you may have parts of goblins or other small races making you up. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Size Decrease. ''Halfling fleshstitched are smaller than most other fleshstitched, and weigh much less. Your size is Small. ''Bravery. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. ''Good-Hearted. ''You have proficiency in Persuasion. Human Humans, themselves, are rarely pureblooded humans, making your composition be a variety of races, though still mostly human. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Two scores of your choice that are not Constitution increase by 1. ''Skilled. ''You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. Inorganic While bits of flesh do make up your body, you are primarily composed of an inorganic substance. This may be metal, cotton, stone, or a variety of many other substances. ''Constructed Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Primarily Constructed. ''You have resistance to poison and psychic damage, and have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned. Orcish Your body is mostly made of orcish parts. You may have bits of similar races in you, such as parts of half-orcs, or even of ogres or trolls, granting you their aggression. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. Thanks to the orcish blood of your eyes, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Menacing. ''You are proficient in Intimidation. ''Aggressive. '' As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. Detect Balance Scores Base Race: 16 Draconic: 26-28 Dwarvish: 27 Elvish: 27 Fiendish: 28 Gnomish: Between 25-27 Halfling: 24 Human: 27 Inorganic: 28 Orcish: 28 Category:Races